baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Samara Tabitha Wednesday
"Sorry... Matushka wants you gone." - Samara Tabitha Wednesday Samara Tabitha Wednesday, the oldest daughter of Regina Caldwell and her most loyal follower. Known for her over the top poses, her calling card and live videos of her wrong doings, Samara has become the most wanted power in the world. Making her a prime threat to the Baskerville Powers and the Country of Grace as a whole. Although her agenda and motivations are mysterious and distorted she (and others) truly believe that she is doing it for the well being of all those around her, namely the Caldwell family. She was one of the first students at the Lockwood institute after it's creation. As part of the 1st Class Samara was taught by her Aunt, Josephine Caldwell, who showed her kindness due to suspicion of Samara's connection to Regina. Sometime during her seven year stay the sire bond to her mother activated and she realized her relationship to the goddess. In a fit of rage, realizing the hand her teachers played in the banishment of her mother Samara launched a rebellion in the school. Appearance Much like her younger sister, Thera Sinclaire, she has been described as having a gaunt and skull-like face with dark skin around the eyes. Samara has constantly been stated to have a darker appearance in contrast to her siblings, especially Thera. As much as Thera is fair, Samara is dark. The Sickest and The Strongest During the first few chapters of The Sickest and The Strongest her hair was tied in a messy ponytail normal white T-Shirt that was drenched in blood. Her face was often covered in blood as well due to excessive feeding. The yellow pants she wore were also covered in dirt and blood. After she escaped with her siblings and family, her appearance became alot more livelier. Personality "I'm sick you say? No I'm completely mad, absolutely twisted like a rope. If I was sick that would mean I could get better." Samara's first and foremost major characteristic is her blind faith and overwhelming dependence on her mother, Regina. Following in the footsteps of her mother, Samara desperately believes that the world is in complete and utter error. She wants to unite the world by any means necessary, even going as far as killing men, women, children, animals even babies if it would keep her family from harm. She is incredibly proud of the fact that she is the eldest daughter and most prominent follower of Regina. She has the personality trait known as "The Black Jester." Even without the instructions and guidance of her mother, Samara is a natural leader and takes charge in bad or tricky situations, such as during the Mikaela rescue mission. She has been shown to be a very volatile and self righteous girl. She has constantly been described as having a child like madness and believing that "Might-makes-right." Understanding this and understanding that not everyone's prayers will be answered she decided to put the well-being of her family above all others. Despite this she is an intensely sadistic power with brutal, violent tendencies this coupled with her above average intelligence made her a very dangerous force to be reckoned with. She was also shown to be easily distracted by anything and everything. Coupled with this she inherited the temper of Regina, being prone to intense bursts of rage. Her agenda and motivations are driven by her love and adoration for her family. She is obsessed with creating a perfect world for her family and the inhabitants of the world. History During the Mikaela rescue mission, she called out towards Eliot who initially ignored her believing her to be just another captive. She pointed out that Eliot was like her, and that if he would listen for a moment he wouldn't be disappointed. Eliot decided to entertain her, and promised her that if she didn't have anything interesting to say he would kill her. She retorted that he couldn't kill her even if he wanted to, afterwhich she revealed the Mark of Ouroboros on the nape of her neck. He looked at it in utter disbelief, the realization that Samara was related to him sent his mind spiraling in disarray. Samara grabbed his hand and attempted to calm him down, the first genuine display of affection from Samara ever in her life. After she After being released from her cell by her younger brother, Eliot Caldwell, Samara began to feed on both guards and prisoners alike with reckless abandon. She continued her actions until she was stopped by Noah Renegade. Abilities Pureblood Biology - Samara, being born to Regina was granted all the powers of a Bloodborne so long as she is in the dark. By birthright Samara is naturally stronger than any hybrid or bloodborne, even those who are hundreds of years older than she is. She is able to use her powers of suggestion on any bloodborne, even hybrids. Sinfilled Smog - Samara's special Bloodshot ability. At will, Samara can become a tendril of smoke and darkness which harms all she passes through. The oddest thing about this ability is that it sometimes activates as a defense mechanism, making her almost impervious to all forms of damage. She can also change her lower half of her body to this smokey form and use it to fly while also casting her curses. As revealed by Josephine, if Samara is wet she cannot use this ability at all, effectively making her tangible. It's to be noted that this smog can be contained. Whether or not she can break out depends on the container's strength. Curses As a young girl, Samara found the Blood Stained Birch wand. When she had discovered it, it had permanently bonded with her body, digging itself into her arm and cursing her for all eternity. The wand releases itself when Samara feeds, giving her access to the following abilities: Hades - Samara releases a lime green flame in the shape of a fireball from the Blood Stained Birch. The flames are said to be from the Burning Abyss, and eradicates the very soul of any inflicted by it. With a flick of the wand she can dispell the flames leaving them only somewhat charred. Ichor - A bright burst of a velvet colored blast, when it impacts a target in curses them to blood profusely from a massive cut on their chest. The blood will not stop even if a power recharges. It must be healed naturally over time. Narcissa - Samara flourishes her side cape and gets sucked into the pocket dimension leaving the cape behind. When it lands on the ground two of her emerge from beneath it. The Samara from the alternate universe can use any of her abilities, making it exceptionally hard to beat her. She can also hide beneath the cape while her alternate universe version of her fights in her place. Hemlock Philosophy - Samara's final and most dangerous curse. Samara flourishes her cape and disappears. All the people who see her are affected by this ability. After she disappears she leaves a piece of paper with writing on it. * Eulogy - If the opponent picks up the piece of paper and reads it, they will be "Cursed" once they are cursed they will be forced to run for the rest of their life to constantly outrun an alternate version of Samara known as "The Black Lady." This version of Samara cannot be affected by anything in the current universe she is dragged to and is only revealed to their left eye. If The Black Lady makes contact with the cursed individual they will be dragged into an alternate dimension where they will constantly be torn apart and brought back to life. * Obituary - If the opponent refuses to pick up the piece of paper and extends passed a certain radius of the paper Samara will appear in their right eye. She will inform them of their death and when they do die they will return to that moment and whatever caused the nature of their death will immediately affect them at that moment, permanently changing the future. Heir of the Goddess As the first born child of Regina, Samara inherited all of the abilities Regina has ever adapted to, being able to use weaker versions of them. Initially she had trouble controlling her power because of the vast amount of abilities Regina has adapted to but was taught by Josephine how to sort them out. Relationships * Regina and Samara Caldwell (Mother & Daughter/Allies) * Josephine and Samara (Aunt & Niece/Former Allies/Enemies) * Katya Volkova and Samara Caldwell (Sisters/Allies) * Samara and Thera Caldwell (Sisters/Allies) * Eliot and Samara Caldwell (Brother & Sister/Allies) Trivia * Samara was initially created to encompass the horror within the Baskerville Universe and Angel R. Salvatore's willingness to return to the horror aspects of the series. * Her first name is a reference to Samara from the ring. ** Her middle name is a reference to Tabitha King, the wife of Stephen King. ** Her last name is a reference to Wednesday Addams from the Addams family.